Without you
by boomgoesthedynamite1479
Summary: 5 girls with wicked powers end up in their favorite series, the Maze Runner. Though they are form the past, they manage well in the future, even with doing crazy stunts and trying REALLY hard not to get themselves killed. Join the TMR crew with love, adventure, and the fact that these five girls are the most dangerous people on earth. Add that to the list of variables, WICKED!
1. Welcoming

**Hey, guys! Just wanted to say, sorry about the suckish summary. Now on with the story!**

Sarah's (aka. Sonic) POV. **  
**

I guessed I was in the box. My 4 best friends and I (5 including me) were stuck in the fucking box from the Maze Runner series. When I suggested we practice our powers, I was pretty sure I didn't mean to time-travel to the shuck future. Apparently, I didn't make it loud and clear. That's OK though, since we know what's going to happen from reading the books, we'll be fine. Probably.

" OK, guys, we know that our powers could be able to get us back to the right time and place, but I think we should have a bit of fun." Flame (Her name is Kyra) announced.

"I was just thinking the same thing. We should act all mysterious to the other gladers. And I if they hit on us, they'll get a whole lotta knuckle sandwiches." I said.

"I like the way you think, Sonic," Everyone else said in sync.

You see, everyone has these powers like reading minds and all that. We basically all have the same powers except we have this one special power. Mine is the ability to use the power of my voice to hypnotize, break things, you get the idea. That's why my nickname is Sonic, not Sarah. I liked it better.

_We should also give them out nicknames instead of our real names. _I spoke to them through my head.

_Sir, yes sir!_ they replied. I rolled my eyes and all of a sudden,a lurch from the elevator box sent us tumbling backwards. I nearly missed my head bonking onto Ice.(Her real name is Alice.) Then I heard from above a "Shuck! Oh my shuck! Holy shuck!" _Here we go _I thought to myself and the others. They nodded in response.

I looked up to see the sort of cage ceiling thing was open and there was a boy my age standing above us. I knew that we would be the only girls, but there wasn't a need to have to stare. I mean seriously! I was guessing that the boy was Newt cause he seemed to look like how he was described in the book.

Then a group of boys started gathering around, looking down on us and I did not like it one bit. I thought to Flame, Ice, Diamond, and Blast, _pyramid time. _We gathered and Flame and Ice put their hands out as I watched Diamond climb on them. Then tossing her up in the air, she did a back flip, golden hair flying in her face. Then it was my turn. I climbed onto my friends hands as I leaped and was tossed into the air. Doing a double back flip, I landed gracefully onto the ground. Just for fun, I did a back handspring and smiled. This'll be real fun.

When Blast shot out of the box with her awesome wind powers with her awesome power over wind, being the last person, scanned her surroundings. _So proud _I thought and pretended to wipe a tear from my cheek.

"There there, sweety, don't cry," an annoying voice said and the girls and I turned to face him at the exact same time. We put on out most menacing glare towards him and I walked up to him. Putting my hand in his, I kicked his feet from under him and judo-flipped him.

"My name is not _sweety,_" I said seething, wanting to punch him or maybe kick him where to sun don't shine. I didn't get the chance because Flame and Ice came up to the boy and kicked him in the shin.

"You better watch who you're talking to asshole." Flame grabbed me before I did anything too drastic. Someone cleared their throat and I turned to where the noise came from. I saw a dude smiling at me and immediately thought _Minho. _Damn, that boy was cute. High cheek bone and sparkling dark eyes and the whole package- No! Sonic, do not fall for him even more than you already have. I may of may not have a fictional crush on this particular guy, but I wasn't about to show it. Putting my hand in my pockets, I felt something cool and sleek. My phone!

Before I did anything else, Minho, I hoped that was him, said,"Welcome to hell."

**Hopefully you liked the story! Please review. I will put up what the characters look like, their real name, etc. **

**-S**


	2. OC profiles (Sorry, not a chapter)

**Wasup? Here are all the OC characters and their profiles.**

Sarah

Full Name: Sarah Elise Brighthawk

Nickname:Sonic

Power: Can use sound to destroy practically anything or use her voice to make people do whatever she wants. (So, basically she has power over sound)

Family: Parents are divorced, lives with Mother, but dislikes her. Has a baby sister who she watches over. Her grandparents are the only people in her family she can trust and inherited her powers from them.

Status: Single Pringle, but doesn't want to date because most of the boys she knew were stuck up.

Appearance: Her hair is dark black, with streaks of purple and dirty blond, she has tan skin and is Asian, 5' 4''(i don't know which way the apostrophe goes), her eyes look black, but are extremely dark brown and turn goldish-red in the sunlight, and may not look like a threat, but looks can deceive easily.

Outfit: Studded skinny jeans, Beats headphones, Green Day tank top, white denim jacket w/spikes on top, New York Yankees cap(backwards), and brown leather boots.

Kyra

Full Name: Kyra Samantha Weller

Nickname: Flame

Power: Can control fire to do as she commands

Family:Has only a Dad, mom left when she was 6. One older sibling who teases her a lot, only trusts her grandparents.(They all inherited their powers from their Grandparents)

Status: Single Pringle(All the characters are single, so I'm going to stop putting this)

Appearance: Brunette with electric blue streak, 5', extremely pale, and is German and Australian (no accent), bright grey eyes, and looks harmless, like Sarah, but can really pack a punch.

Outfit: Denim shorts, "Mischief Managed" **(AN: Harry Potter!)** t-shirt, black Vans, lace choker, and Areopostale hoodie.

Zoey

Full Name: Zoey Halli Calistine

Nickname:Diamond

Power: Can control the earth and the rocks and minerals

Family: Her parents are married happily, but don't give a shit to Zoey. She ran away at age 13 and is now currently living with Sarah. Her grandparents are currently missing.

Appearance: Has dark brown curly hair with neon red at the tips, greyish-brown eyes, 5' 5'', Swedish, and when she doesn't like you, you can really see it in her eyes.

Outfit: Blue Hollister hoodie, grey leopard leggings, Nike sneakers, spiked bracelet cuffs, and cat earrings.

Camira

Full Name: Camira Selina Kodin

Nickname: Frost **(I changed it so you can go back and re-read chapter one or not...)**

Power: Power over snow and ice

Family: Her Dad went missing when she was 8 and her mom went into a coma shortly after. She lives with her older brother, Dean, who also has powers and taught her to control hers. The only family that are really in her life were her brother and grandparents.

Appearance: Extremely tall for her age, brunette hair with blonde highlights that go just past her shoulders, hazel eyes that has a mischievous glint when she and her friends prank someone, and pale with freckles.

Outfit: Blue and pink crop top that says"New York," purple shorts, a black lace tank top(under the crop top), leather choker, one inch platforms.

Courtni

Full name: Courtni Jenell Chun

Nickname: Blast

Power: Can control the weather. Mostly wind though.

Family: She has a great life with her parents, they love her, but her brother went missing a few years ago. Since they both have powers, Courtni believes that her bro isn't dead, but the police say otherwise.

Appearance: Short, has black hair with brown and lilac streaks, and black eyes that can scare the crap out of you of she glares.(Most think that she is Sarah's twin sister, even though they aren't, they still act as if they are. They look like it too.)

Outfit: Brown beanie, black jeggings, Panic! at the disco T shirt, and a plain gold ring on her pointer finger.


End file.
